1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lysine salt crystals and to processes for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lysine is well known to be an essential amino acid and must be provided in the diet of many animals, including most mammals. Lysine is typically provided as an animal feed additive in the form of lysine hydrochloride. However, lysine hydrochloride absorbs moisture and at times undergoes aggregation. Thus, lysine hydrochloride proves undesirable from the standpoint of convenience of use and commercial value, and a substitute therefore is needed.
2-Hydroxy-4-methylthiobutyric acid, otherwise called methionine hydroxy analog, is a compound having a hydroxyl group in the place of the amino group of methionine. It is a known intermediate in the biosynthesis of methionine. Since it is easily converted into methionine within an animal body, it is also utilized as an animal feed in the place of methionine. This compound, however, cannot be easily produced in the form of crystals. Generally, therefore, it is marketed in the form of a concentrated aqueous solution. This concentrated aqueous solution poses a problem in terms of handling since it has a strong acidity, being even below pH 1.0 when highly concentrated. Thus, a substitute for 2-hydroxy-4-methylthiobutyric acid is likewise needed.